We Need To Sort Things Out
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Written for NikkiLovesAnime and because I wanted to write a one-shot :   BxA Alice decides to try and sort things out once and for all between her and Blood.


I wanted to write another random one-shot for my fanfiction profile and my friend, Nikki, likes Heart no Kuni no Alice as well (but she has the same problem as me where we don't speak or read Japanese so all we could do is read the manga). Since I've written a story for PeterxAlice (my favourite pairing besides BorisxAlice) I thought I'd write a (URGH! I hate this guy) BloodxAlice story as a random story present for her.

***Knocks on Nikki-san's door***

Delivery~!

***Nikki opens her door and receives a letter. She opens it. It says**.*

_REVIEW THE STORY THIS TIME, NIKKI-SAN! ;D_

_Lots'a'love, Hazzard ^_^~ x x_

Lol ;)

* * *

><p><strong>*~ We Need To Sort Things Out ~*<strong>

There was a knock on the door of Blood's room. The man lazily rose from his desk chair and called out, "Come in."

Door opened and in stepped Elliot but he didn't walk in fully, he waited by the door.

"Yes? Is there something you would like to discuss, Elliot?" Blood asked taking a seat again.

"Err, no, Boss," Elliot replied, in which Blood then picked up a stack of papers and held them out to him.

"Then would you mind filing these for me?" Elliot accepted the task with out hesitation and then went on to explain why he came.

"Um, though I didn't come to talk about work or anything I do have a reason for being here," he pointed out as he walked in, crossed the room and took the papers from Blood. When Elliot realised Blood was waiting for him to continue he did so, "Oh! Alice is here."

Blood's eyebrows rose with interest, "Is she? What a pleasant surprise. Can you send her up here?"

There was no need to ask why she had decided to stop by as they were getting used to her frequent visits to the mansion.

"Well, she's waiting outside already, Boss," Elliot informed the Hatter.

"Oh?" he asked placing his chin on his entwined fingers, his elbows propped up on the desk in front of him, "Well then, send her in."

"Ah! Y-yes," Elliot obeyed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Blood could hear faint murmuring coming from outside the door and after a moment it re-opened.

"Ah, Alice good to see you," he greeted her.

She walked in with out a word. He could tell by her facial expression that she wasn't in the mood for joking around. She shut the door behind her and thudded over to him stopping in front of his desk.

"Hm, how rude. I don't remember inviting you in," he commented smirking up at her.

She just growled and slammed her hands down on the wooden desk and said, "We need to sort things out!"

He blinked a few times momentarily taken a back but he quickly composed himself soon after and leaned back leisurely in his chair, "Sort out what, Alice?"

"Don't!" she hissed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and I can't stand it! Why do you always talk to me like I'm - like I'm –"

"Like you're what?" he asked still smirking.

"Like I'm a piece of trash! Like I'm nothing! If you don't like me then fine! At least stop acting childish about it and – I don't know – pretend I don't exist, if you want. Just grow up already! You're acting like you're a spoilt brat and I'm sorry but it's not my fault!" Alice screamed at him.

He sighed and shook his head a smile still spread over his face.

"What?" Alice spat. She didn't say anything that seemed remotely funny in her opinion, so then why was he grinning, "Do you care to explain what you find so funny? Because I'm being completely serious, I mean it."

He nodded to her, stood and then walked around the obstruction in his path toward her. Alice only took a step back as she didn't want to have to look up at him; it wouldn't be as effective and she wouldn't seem as intimidating if he was looking down on her.

"Alice, it's not that I don't like you," he said smirking still.

"Then what is it?" she cried throwing her arms in the air.

That's when his face became completely serious and he close the small distance between them making Alice blush and become slightly nervous. He leaned closer to her face and whispered in her ear, "I hate jealousy."

"Huh?" she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you were that dense."

"Oi!" she shouted angrily.

He only sighed and looked away from her as he knew there was a need to explain, "Alice, I don't like jealousy therefore I hate being jealous. I don't understand it much but seeing you with that annoying white rabbit or that goofy knight…it makes me envy them. And to envy those of people…it's rather degrading."

Alice blinked and summed it all up in one question, "You're jealous of the time I spend with others?"

He looked back at her and then sighed heavily again and confessed, "Yes."

"Oh," was all Alice came out with.

"Oh?" he repeated. Appalled with her reaction to his declaration of love, "Is that it? Oh? That's all you could think of? I just told you that I love you and all you can say is 'Oh'. Do you see why I never told you before? Why I never brought it up! Why I never planned on telling yo-"

He was interrupted by Alice who pressed her lips to his in an attempt to make up for the poor reaction she had made. He seemed to accept the apology as one of his hands snaked around her waist while the other combed through her long silky hair. Alice laced her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

She was happy that she had decided to try and clear things up between the two of them today. She thought for sure this time that there were no pieces left unseen and so they would _stay_ on friendlier terms this time – maybe a little _more_ than friendly ;)

* * *

><p>URGH! XP<p>

I hate Blood. Sorry Dupre Fangirls, including Nikki-san.

I hope you liked it though ;D

I'll be super happy if Nikki likes the story (_and she better review or else O_-)_ Lol ^^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
